Bits and Pieces of Hercules
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various one and two shots of plots that I don't have time to write. I do take request. Look inside for rules and if I'm open or not.
1. Marriage Time Chats

Title: Marriage Time Talks

Fandom: Hercules

Characters: Joxer, Cupid

Word count: 666

Series: Bits and Pieces

AN: Err…this was supposed to be posted something like 3 weeks ago. Oops?

Enjoy the short cuteness!

* * *

><p>He was amazed at the fact that he was able to watch his older brother get married to the man of his dreams. Joxer had to smile at how happy Jayce looked, his eyes glowing as he gazed up at the large man who ran the traveling show that the older brother had joined nearly 2 years before. They all knew that the mortal government would never accept their marriage, or at least not the ones that ran the larger, major cities.<p>

But they didn't care about that. They were happily in love and if no one accepted it, they were just fine with that.

Clapping at the end of the ceremony with the rest of the people around him, Joxer stood with his fellow guests as the happy couple walked down the aisle between the seats. Following after them, heading to the reception area, he had to smile as the newly married couple greeted everyone and told them to indulge in the lunch offerings and later, dinner offerings. Moving out of the way, he found a small table and sat down on the pillow that was offered, happy to watch everyone for the moment.

Smiling as he took the cup of ale offered to him by a waiter, he blinked as Cupid flopped down onto the pillow next to him, the man smiling softly as he watched Jayce and his husband dance together.

"Cupid, what a surprise to see you here," Joxer greeted, nodding his head to the God of Love, getting a nod in return.

"Mom got a high off these two," Cupid said, looking over at him with a smile. "So I got sent instead to show the House of Love supports them for her. I find mortals so odd, putting rules and laws on marriage, when all they should worry about is what the Gods think, especially Hera."

"I know. And everyone here knows this. You try getting politicians to actually listen to you," Joxer snorted, giving Cupid a long look before shrugging.

"Indeed," Cupid laughed, shaking his head as blond hair fell into his eyes.

Joxer simply smiled and turned back to the dancing couples before he said, "I'm glad that I was able to get away from Xena and Gabrielle. I was worried they would try to follow me out of boredom."

"You can thank Strife for distracting them well enough to let you get away easily," Cupid drawled, watching a soft smile dance over Joxers lips.

"I'll have to do a few things for him than," came the quiet reply as Joxer played with a delicate goblet that had been placed before him by one of the younger servants, the other cup taken away. Cupid hummed and watched long fingers move, knowing that the wannabe warrior was just playing, acting the way he did around them so he could keep a close eye on them. He did it for Hera, using a well hidden contact to send information to her.

"One of these days, we're gonna find out who your contact guy is for Hera," Cupid drawled lowly, Joxer chuckling and tipping his cup at him.

"You'd be surprised, but I'm not gonna tell you until I get the okay from her. It's not only to protect her, but me and my contact. We're both in bad spots for this information to come out," he stated, shrugging with a smile. "It should be long now," Joxer said, shrugging with a smile.

"I hope so. Dad is pouting something fierce," Cupid sighed, getting a low laugh.

"He'll have to wait to," Joxer teased. The God and mortal continued to talk and enjoy each others company as the wedding reception around him continued.

Joxer though had to wonder how the rest of the Gods would take to the fact that Joxer was filtering information about Xena and Gabrielle, and their adventures to Hera through Iolaus, Hercules' closet friend.

It would be fun to see their reactions when it finally came out.


	2. Drabble a Day 43 May 7

Title: Love of Surprises

Fandom: Xena/Hercules

Pairing/Characters: Joxer/Cupid

Prompt: Surprises

Drabble #: 43

Date: May 7, 2012

Word count: 264

Next pairing: Hephaestus/Joxer

AN: I had to do something funny, so this is it. :D

* * *

><p>"So, why are you in a skirt?" The question came from a blond man as he tilted back in a low back chair, balancing on two legs. His wings brushed the ground as he flexed them back and forth, his eyes gazing at a young man that looked much like a woman. Joxer looked up and cocked an eyebrow.<p>

"Do the names Gabrielle and Xena not mean anything to you?" he asked in return as he flipped a piece of parchment over onto a pile before looking down and going over it. Dipping his quill, he scratched something out and made a note in dark red ink that would dry a lighter red. "They are still after me apparently so I'm still stuck in the damn dress. And don't you say a word, Cupid, or I will have Strife pluck you bald. He owes me for dumping his paperwork on me," he grouched, pointing his quill at the other.

Cupid just raised his hands in surrender and smiled. "No worries, my friend, now worries."

"And what are you doing here bugging me? Don't you have some one to shoot with those arrows you haul around?" Joxer asked, looking back to his papers, once more flipping the parment.

"I'm here until Hephaestus is done with his thing. He's apparently tossing Mom out on her ear finally. Got tired of her excuses again," Cupid drawled, shrugging as Joxer looked up.

"Aren't you also fucking him?" he asked bluntly, smirking as the God of Passionate Love choked and fell back in surprise. "Works every time," he purred.


	3. Drabble a Day 44 May 8

Title: Love of Surprises 2

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Hephaestus/Joxer

Prompt: chuckles

Drabble #: 44

Date: May 8, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Ikkaku/Hana

AN: *cackles* Just had to continue that line. :)\

* * *

><p>"Did you have to make him fall off his chair?" Hephaestus asked as Joxer strolled into his temple, giving the young man a dry look.<p>

"Yes. It's not my fault that each time I say something observant it takes him surprised," Joxer stated as he placed down his bags. Smiling at the scarred god as he stood, the human started to unload the parchment and food from the bags, laying them on the desk that had been placed in the temples office.

"Why are you here so early? Usually you are here after lunch, not before or during," Hephaestus said as he watched his worker and friend in return.

"I saw Xena and Gabrielle in the marketplace as I was getting my lunch," Joxer said, shaking his head as he held up a fruit. "Apparently they were asking around about me, but no one was telling them anything. Their reputations preceded them."

"I see. I'll make sure that the blacksmiths don't say anything about you working here," the large man said, frowning heavily.

"I saw a couple just give them looks and grunt at them," Joxer snickered. "Their 'not smart enough to talk' routine."

Hephaestus smirked and shook his head as he walked over to his chair, falling into it with a heavy thud. "That sounds about right. Still, next time you have to do that, don't use our relationship as a way to make him fall back, yeah?"

"Fine, take all my fun away."


	4. Drabble a Day 113 July 16

Title: My Dear Mortal

Fandom: Hercules

Pairing/Characters: Joxer/Strife

Prompt: lonely

Drabble #: 113

Date: July 16, 2012

Word count: 376

Next pairing: Schuldig/Aya

AN: Just fluff. Pure fluff.

* * *

><p>"Joxer, my dear mortal, what is making you so damn bummed?" Strife asked, appearing in Joxers room. The young mortal was laid out on his stomach, brown locks falling over the resting face. Laying down on the bed, Strife propped himself up on one elbow and ran the tips of his fingers down the lean back, Joxer murmuring as he slowly woke up, brown eyes fluttering open.<p>

"Strife? What the hell are you doing here?" Joxer asked as the God continued to play his fingers up and down the lean back.

"Auntie 'Dite told me you've been feeling bad lately. Xena and her blond blunder getting to you?" he asked. Joxer blinked a few times before sitting up on his elbows to really look at the other male.

"Did she?" Joxer mused, propping his chin on one hand, playing with his bed sheets. "And not really. I checked in with them a bit of time ago, but we parted ways rather quickly. I did run across Hercules and he started in on his 'all Gods are bad' spiel so I left them just as fast," he finally said.

Strife snorted and continued to stroke over the mortals back, tracing his vertebrae. "So why are you bummed, my dear mortal? Even Uncle Ares could feel it when you prayed." Brown eyes met Black as Joxer laid his head down, arms outstretched before him.

"I'm lonely, Strife. No one can see who I am, can see the truth behind the damn mask beyond you," Joxer finally said, Strifes hand moving up to stroke through soft hair. "Even my own brothers have forgotten who I am."

"I am sorry you must go through this pain, my dear mortal," the God said softly, pulling Joxer over to lie against his side as he laid back. "You have given up so much for us already and you will continue to go through so much still," he sighed, Joxer storking down over the visible skin.

"I do it because my Gods have asked it of me, but I can't wait to finally be done with this. My peace will be my reward," Joxer hummed as he fell asleep once more. Strife watched, already planning on a real reward for his precious mortal.


	5. Drabble a Day 132 August 4

Title: A Reward

Fandom: Xena

Pairing/Characters: Ares, Joxer

Prompt: rewards

Drabble #: 132

Date: August 4, 2012

Word count: 344

Next pairing: Remus, Xander

AN: Why yes, I did leave this hanging. Why? *smiles*

* * *

><p>"Hello, Joxer," Ares drawled from next to the young mortal. Joxer jerked and looked up at the War God with wide brown eyes.<p>

Smirking, the large God ran his eyes over the simply dressed man as he returned to arranging the gifts on the alter. Joxer had always been neat, even as a child of a war lord, despite the fact that he had been dressing the fool for nearly three years to pad around after Xena and Gabrielle. But at the moment he was wearing a simple tunic and pants, feet bare as he pitched in around the temple for a bit of money.

"Lord Ares, a surprise to see you here," Joxer greeted as he placed the fruit into a basket. Those who had any sense knew that fruits, breads and other food staples were welcomed in the various hearts, weapons and heads were. "Can't they ever remember as he wiped up a bit of blood.

"I should put up signs," Ares snorted, biting into an apple and poking Joxer in the side and leading him to a private meeting room. "Strife told me how you are feeling drained, lonely."

"Did he?" Joxer asked, sitting down on a comfortable chair as he took his own, still eating the apple as they were served some ale by one of the temple priests.

"Nothing I didn't know, Joxer. I talked with Hera now that Zeus has been neutered to speak, about finally pulling you off the puppy job," he said, getting blinked at by the young male.

"And she said?" Joxer asked in some curiosity before he sipped his ale.

"She agreed to it. But she also agreed to an offer for you," Ares drawled, waving a hand. A plate with a jello like substance the color of gold appeared before them along with a glass of gold milk. "Ambrosia to make a new God. A God of the Lonely and Loved under Dual houses Love and War," he stated. Joxer gazed at the plate and bit his lip in thought as Ares waited.


	6. Drabble 210 Oct 21

Title: Temple Heat

Fandom: Xena

Pairing/Characters: Joxer, Ares

Prompt: heat

Drabble #: 210

Date: October 21, 2012

Word count: 286

Next pairing: Ichigo/Shinji

AN: Come November, I will only be posting A Shifting of Life chapters every two weeks (like usual) and my drabbles. Other stories are on hold.

* * *

><p>Sitting before the temple that was closed for the moment for some minor repairs to a few walls after Hercules had come in and thrown Ares around, Joxer played with the gift that he had traded for, for Ares birthday, or what was widely considered to be his birthday.<p>

But due to his timing, he was sitting outside, waiting for a head priest to come out to show him the proper, safe way to the alter room, making him sigh as he fried in the heat. Waving a hand before his face, he groaned lowly and was glad that he had shed the wanna be armor that he had been forced to wear.

"Joxer, why are you sitting out here, cooking in this heat?" a rich, rumbling voice from behind him asked, making Joxer jump and look over his shoulder with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Waiting for your head priest but apparently they forgot about me," he said, smiling lightly as he looked to Ares, getting a raised eyebrow. "I know I don't look like one of yours, but I've been here often enough that they should know me by now," he continued, brushing as he turned to once more look over the bit of land that was a part of the temple.

"They shouldn't have left you out here. I have orders to not to leave anyone out here in this heat," Ares sighed, making a note to speak with his newest priests, holding his hand out to the younger man. "Come on, to my personal suite of rooms so you can relax and cool off."

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Joxer said shyly, taking the large hand and allowing himself being pulled up.


	7. Drabble 213 Oct 24

Title: Surprising Visits

Fandom: Xena

Pairing/Characters: Joxer, Strife

Prompt: surprise!

Drabble #: 213

Date: October 24, 2012

Word count: 237

Next pairing: Hanatoru/Gin

AN: Come November, I will only be posting A Shifting of Life chapters every two weeks (like usual) and my drabbles. Other stories are on hold.

* * *

><p>"Joxer, my man," Strife greeted as he appeared in Joxer's room, making the young mortal yelp and jump as he yanked a blanket around himself, blushing to the roots of his hair.<p>

"Strife! What is it with you Gods and appearing suddenly in a guys room?" he whined, hiding his nudity under the blanket, uncaring that it split up part of his leg, showing just how good all of his walking and travels did for his body.

"Sorry, didn't know you were changing," Strife said, turning around as he leered to himself, listening to the young mortal move around behind him.

"I was just about to wash off actually," Joxer admitted, eyeing the God as he continued to face away from him.

"Go ahead and wash off. I can tell you what I need to just as easily with my back facing you as when I'm facing you," Strife said, listening to cloth fall to the floor with a rustle and water slosh.

"So, talk," Joxer drawled, starting to wash with a rag and some of the hot water provided to him by the inn keepers. Strife listened to the sounds of him cleaning off his body as he told Joxer about what some of the gods wanted to offer him and the various options.

He had a hard time keeping out the lust from his voice of the thought of a very naked Joxer behind him.


	8. Drabbles of my lost weeks

Title: Fixing a Blade 1

Pairing: Joxer, Hephaestus

Drabble #: 216

Date: October 27, 2012

Word Count: 279

AN: I am sorry for disappearing for so long! My computer died on me quite suddenly and I wasn't able to get online. I now have working computers again and I'm able to get on and so I hope that you will enjoy my newest drabbles.

Please note that I have something like 2 weeks worth of drabbles that must be posted. So I'm kinda combining like drabbles together and posting them that way.

Thank you for your time, for your reviews and for your patience. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"Joxer, what brings you here?" Hephaestus asked as he looked up from his current piece of work that he was creating for Aphrodite. Joxer smiled sheepishly and held up a small dagger that the God of Blacksmiths knew had been given to the young mortal by his elder brother, Jace. It was bent in the middle, with a thumb print that spoke of at least a demi-god having done the damage. "Who hurt such a creation? If I remember correctly you got that from your brother who had commissioned it for you from one of my priests."<p>

"He did. And Hercules bent it when he noticed that it went up against a sword without breaking," Joxer said, blushing as he played with it. "Not that I didn't have much of a choice since I was left to go up against a very large man on my own."

"So he bent it trying to prove that it was God made?" Hephaestus asked, getting a nod as the mortal frowned. "Come here, give me the dagger and go find some where comfortable in the back rooms. There is food if you wish for some."

"Thank you, Hephaestus," Joxer said, smiling slightly as he handed over the dagger and headed over to the back room, finding a comfortable place to sit before removing the make shift armor that he was forced to wear. Once he was free, he patted the items, knowing that despite the way it looked, it was strong and kept him safe, made by a worshipper of Hephaestus.

Smiling, he sat and waited for the God to finish with his dagger, falling into sleep long before Hephaestus was done.

Title: Fixing a Blade 2

Pairing: Joxer

Drabble #: 218

Date: October 29, 2012

Word Count: 274

* * *

><p>Stroking his hands idly over the blade that had been newly fixed, Joxer smiled softly and blushed at the thought of the God that had been kind enough to fix things for him. Shaking his head, he slid the dagger back into its sheath and hid it away before standing up, pulling his feet out of the river with a sigh.<p>

Once he had shoved his feet into his well worn boots, making a note to find new ones eventually, he stood and started to walk down the road, eyes thoughtful. He never ran into anyone who wanted to attack or hurt him when he was alone, even when he looked more like his brothers instead of like a junk yard mishmash, but always ran into someone who wanted him in some way when he was with either Hercules or Xena.

It annoyed him to a point where he was glad that they ditched him. It annoyed him, granted, to be left behind so rudely, but still he was glad to have the time away from them. He was able to do what he needed to do for his Goddess and to meet up with the various Gods that came around to see him at random times, and even helped him when he needed it.

Smiling once more as he thought of Hephaestus, he shook his head and tried to dispel the forming crush that he was feeling. No need to want a married man after all. He didn't want to piss of the Goddess of Love while he was trying to work on his mission after all. He really didn't need that complication.


	9. Drabbles 237 to 257

Drabbles from November 17, 2012 to December 8, 2012

Note: Please ignore the fact that some of these do not have titles. I'm tired and can't come up with them. I'm SERIOUSLY behind on posting so I'm doing it this way. *nods*

Drabble 239: November 19, 2012

Pairing: Joxer Fic

Title: A Little Crush 1

* * *

><p>Humming as he bathed in a river, removing the days sweat from his body, Joxer smiled happily to himself as he shook his head, unsurprised by the fact that Gabrielle and Xena were doing the same close by. They always did so, hoping to be able to attack him for daring to peek at them.<p>

Not that he would ever do so. He liked his women to be softer and sweeter when he wanted to be with them, usually preferring a strong body that had seen war once or twice. Again, not that he would ever tell anyone that, even though he knew that he was a warlord's son.

Smiling as his body tingled at the memories of the men that had worked under his father , Joxer made a note to visit his father's keep soon and renew a few old bonds. Smoothing water over his shoulders, his ears picked up the sound of a God appearing before the deep rumble of Ares voice reached his ears along with the sound of Gabriell screaming and Xena growling.

He could understand Xenas anger at Ares but not the rest of the Gods. It was misplaced anger, one that should have died years ago, and she kept getting in the middle of what they needed to do.

"Those two just have to make my job that much harder," Joxer sighed before he dipped under the water to rinse off his body before coming back up, a hand running through his hair. Climbing out of the lake, he smiled at the husky, almost mocking laugh of Ares before the God left. Joxer dried off and dressed in his tunic and trousers, forgoing the armor until he could fix it once more. He sighed as he heard the complaining Xena and Gabrielle come closer, wishing for a proper, real companion.

Preferably male.

Drabble 242: November 22, 2012

Pairing: Joxer, Hephaaestus

Title: A Little Crush 2

* * *

><p>The short, sweet breaths filled his ears as Joxer laid back on the floor, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath after his training regime. "Are you done?" Hephaestus asked as he limped into the training room, his eyes taking in the leanly built body as he sat up and pulled his shirt away from his chest.<p>

"Yes. Were you able to make it?" Joxer asked, still worried about that, despite the fact that the God had told him that it was an easy job.

"The necklace your father commissioned is done, don't worry," Hephaestus chuckled with a smile, holding up a delicate chain with an equally delicate done charm. Joxer stood up and studied the sweetly made necklace. "It's gorgeous. Father has paid you right?" he asked as he cupped the chain, moving to put it away into a velvet bag.

"Of course he did, he always does," the large God stated as Joxer gathered his clothes. "Come on, you can use the other bedroom again to bathe," he offered, leading a smiling Joxer towards the bedroom. Opening the door, he frowned at the destruction of the room before closing it once more. "Seems as you need to use my personal rooms to bathe and change."

"Hephaestus?" Joxer prompted as the other man drew him towards a large door that he knew was Hephaestus' bedroom suite.

"Aphrodite destroyed my guest room in a bit of a rage before our divorce was final," Hephaestus said, getting an amused look from Joxer. Once in the bedroom, the mortal flushed as the God chuckled and left him to bathe and dress.


End file.
